Frivolity and Feeling
by taralove
Summary: A mysterious man changes the lives of Georgiana and Kitty
1. A melancholy Kitty

Disclaimer: This is based on Jane Austen Pride and Prejudice so most of the characters are hers. I'm not sure about the ages so I've made Kitty seventeen and Georgiana nineteen.  
  
Kitty, lying on her bed, could hear her mother's hysterical cries coming from across the corridor. Even when she covered her head with a pillow the sound still managed to penetrate through and now it was getting louder. A loud knocking on her door was followed by the appearance of Mrs Bennet still screaming. However on looking at Kitty's face she was struck dumb. Finally regaining her voice she gasped,  
  
'What ever is the matter with your face Kitty? It's your sister's wedding day and you look hideous. However will you find a husband if you insist on looking like a monster. Honestly I gave Jane and Lydia my beautiful looks, Lizzie my wonderful wit, but both you and Mary resemble Mr Bennet's side of the family.' With that she swept out of the room. Kitty got out of bed and went to the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy; a sure sign to any loving mother that something was wrong, but sadly the only thing about her daughters that Mrs Bennet loved was marrying them off. After staring at herself so hard so that the image had become a blur, Kitty shook herself and started to get ready. But then her eyes fell on the fateful letter that was the cause of so much pain. It had come from her dearest sister Lydia, who after prattling on about her wonderful life as a wife and soon-to-be mother, had at the end of the epistle carelessly mentioned a wedding she had been to of a certain Captain Kinglet and Miss Forth and what a jolly affair it had been. Yet these casual words had been a sharp stab in the heart for Kitty, who had got over the lonely cold winter nights with warming thoughts of that same dashing captain. And the nights had been lonely without Lydia to dance and share silly secrets with. Lizzie and Jane had been kind, but both were preoccupied with their future nuptials. Tonight when she got back home they would both be wed and there would only be mother, father, and Mary left. Father and Mary both thought her frivolous and, if this morning's episode was anything to go by, her mother was not going to be much of a companion either. Now she would not even have her dreams about Kinglet to occupy her. There were no eligible men in sight and now there probably never would be. So at seventeen Kitty Bennet resigned herself to life as a spinster. 


	2. Drizzling rain

Chapter Two

            Kitty stared outside at the drizzling rain. A week had gone by since our last encounter with her, but the combination of her sister's wedding and the ongoing rain meant that she still had not recovered to her usual lively spirits. She had tried listening to Mary read aloud in her shrill voice. She had tried to help her mother with some embroidery whilst her mother prattled away in an even higher voice. She had even summed up the courage to try and help her father with his papers, but this mission had faltered when her father had waved her away with an absent-minded smile. So she was back to staring out of the window and crying, though the intervals between these weeping fits were beginning to increase. After all her aunt had invited her to supper a few days from hence and she did not wish to completely lose her beauty. Her aunt had hinted that there might be a few dashing young men who would join the party. Of course Kitty was still maintaining her idea of being a spinster, but they would be a welcome distraction. 

            Georgiana Darcy was also staring at the rain, though her only reason for being melancholy was that the rain prevented her from riding. She was waiting, very impatiently, for tomorrow when her brother would be back from his honeymoon in Italy and bring his blushing bride to Pemburly. She liked what she saw of Elizabeth, who was straight-talking and enjoyed life. She would be a refreshing diversion after the haughty Miss Bingley who had been only just left this very morning.

'And not a moment to soon.' Georgiana voiced her opinion out loud as she changed seats, moving from the window to the piano stool where she began to drum a tune. She had once admired Miss Bingley, thinking her majestic, but now saw her for the bitter gossip she was. She carried on beating out a melody until she was calm, and then moved on to an elegant air. When she came to the end she stood up to take a mock bow, but her daydream of applause was shattered by the sound of real applause. Her elegance changed to into embarrassment as in her surprise she fell over the stool. Blushing deep red, she accepted the hand offered to her and found herself facing a young man. 

            'I really do apologise for starling you, but your playing was exquisite.'

Georgiana smiled in thanks, but was confused. Who was this man and why was he here? Her face reddened again when she tried to say something but was too tongue-tied to speak. It was then that her mind saw what her heart had known all along. This man was not only young, he was also exceedingly handsome. Turning away to hide her colour she sat down and motioned him to a seat. At first he did not notice, so caught up was he in this charming young lady. When he realised what she was doing he gave a blush to equal her own.

            I'm sorry. I was miles away.' He stammered, giving each word twice as many syllables than needed.

            'Actually I am here to talk to Mr Darcy. But the servant told me he was away, and I was wondering if you could tell me when he is returning and perhaps tell him I've called?'

            'Of course. He is returning tomorrow so you could come again then.'

            'Tomorrow is too late. I must be gone now in fact. If you would be so kind as to tell him that Rory Delaney called I would be eternally grateful. I must take my leave now, thanks once again for your delightful playing.' And with a quick bow he was gone. Georgiana, in spite of herself, rushed to the window to catch a last glance of the mysterious man. It was awhile later before she was shaken by the dinner bell and had to move. It was then she became conscious of the fact that she had completely forgotten his name. 


	3. Dashing dances

Chapter 3

            Kitty stood flushed, though in her case it was not from awkwardness, but from the much more enjoyable undertaking of dancing all evening. She had danced every waltz, jig and trot since supper and fully deserved her rest. She was about to go and look for a refreshing drink to strengthen her for the next dance, when her path was blocked by a tall, laughing, young man. Bowing he said merrily.

'I have watched you in wonder all evening and I must be the only young man left who has not had the pleasure of a dance with you. I insist you honour me now by turning back and having this dance with me.'

            Kitty smiled. A handsome face was just as uplifting as a cool drink and who was she to refuse such a charming offer? The offer in the end extended for the rest of the evening and she danced all the remaining dances with her handsome gentleman, who was receiving many covertly jealous looks from the rest of the company of men. For Kitty was in her element, enjoying herself, laughing, and putting all her energy into the music. Add to that her appealing charm and fresh good looks and it was no wonder that he was considered by all men assembled the luckiest of them all. Kitty herself was receiving similar glances, but this time from the womenfolk, for his mysterious dark looks gave him an edge over the other gentlemen. 

            The end had to come, though it came much too soon for both of our striking couple. It was only then that Kitty, with much amusement, turned to her partner.

'Why we haven't yet been introduced?'

It was true. They had both danced so happily and eagerly that there had seemed no need for names, just smiles and lots of energy.

'Tis true indeed. I know who you are of course. One of the fascinating Miss Bennets, your fame has reached further than you would believe. You are Kitty, one of the younger ones. And I am. No, I'll let you find out. Farewell, I have been the most fortunate man here tonight as I got to have so many dances with you.' 

And so with a bow and meaningful smile he was gone. Kitty felt happy, but was soon taken over by a sudden awkwardness. When he, whoever he was, had talked of their fame had he meant the scandal of Lydia's elopement and, even more importantly, who was he? The answer to the latter questioned would soon be answered by her aunt but the other bothered her that night until finally she managed to get to sleep. When asleep she dreamed naturally of herself and the man whose name was Rory Delaney. 


	4. The Homecoming

Georgiana clapped excitedly, unable to contain her excitement now that her brother and Elizabeth had returned. They were at dinner and she was asking question after question, in such rapid succession that they had no time to answer them. Laughing Elizabeth told her to calm down and asked her what she had been doing with herself. 

'Oh frightfully boring things compared with you I expect. Miss Bingley was here but well she didn't exactly bring much amusement. Honestly how could darling Bingley have such a morose and utterly gossipy sister? '

Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged faint smiles for neither of them was fond of Miss Bingley either, though Darcy chided Georgiana teasingly for her rudeness.

'Oh yes a man came to see you, but I can't remember his name!'  

She laughed though was embarrassed to admit it. 

'Came to see me, what was he like?'

'Young and dark.'

'And handsome?'  Elizabeth inquired merrily.

'Very!' Then Georgiana hid her face for she had not meant to be so eager. However her brother and Elizabeth just laughed and throughout dinner teased her mercilessly about handsome men who made her scatterbrained. 

            Later they went into the drawing room and Georgiana played on the piano. Elizabeth turned the pages for her and Darcy smiled at the picture occasionally asking his wife a question. 

'Will you write to your family to tell them we have returned?'

'Of course. Well I'll write to father and then again to Jane. Perhaps I should write to Kitty, poor soul is lost without her partner in crime, Lydia. '

Elizabeth looked at Georgiana wondering how she felt about Lydia who had eloped with Wickham as Georgiana had once planned to do. It was an awkward situation. Georgiana herself was thinking of Wickham and Lydia. She was glad her brother had saved her. She smiled to herself, for she had recovered and could smile about it now, looking back at her foolish self. And after all Wickham was not worth half as much as other men she knew, like her brother and cousin and Rory Delaney, though she had only met him for a few seconds. God, he had enchanted her with some spell! She laughed then turned to her brother.

'Rejoice for I remember the name. It was Rory Delaney.' She waited for a smile or at the very least recognition of the name. It did not come. Instead her brother's face turned black with anger. She looked confused at Elizabeth for this was the last emotion she had thought her words would evoke. Then he spoke with cold restrained tones.

'Never mention the name of Delaney in my presence again.'

With that he turned from her and left the room, followed quickly by an anxious Lizzie. Georgiana in consternation for the effect her words had caused, did the only thing a young well-born woman can do in this event, she began to sob. 


End file.
